Lock Down
by Defiant.Anjeru
Summary: Reposted. Shepard had no way of knowing if she would make it to Ilos when the Council grounded the Normandy. Kaidan comes to her in her time of need and she is determined to make sure she has no regrets should the worse occur. Rated M for slight language, and very obvious public sexual situations. Fem!Shepard/Kaidan.


**A/N: A s**hort Shenko fic-let written on my Tumblr and posted here. The idea originally came from my thinking that Shepard had no way of knowing she would get to Ilos, so when Kaidan comes to her in the mess during her 'mini breakdown' after the council put the Normandy on lock down, she wants to make sure she has no regrets.

I had taken this down in case FF's purge, and forgot to repost it when I decided to go ahead and keep all my work.

Disclaimer: Bioware.

* * *

**Lock down**

* * *

Shepard stormed into the SR-1 Normandy, making her way quickly through the CIC and to the elevator, ignoring looks from the crew as she went. Deep breaths; she had to keep reminding herself of that, or else she would march right back up to the Citadel Tower and scream at the useless shells that made up the Council. She stepped off the elevator and paced over to the weapon lockers, nearly screaming her frustration as she smashed a booted foot into one of them.

_Stupid, useless aliens. We will all die because of them. Why, damn it? _She kicked it again, and again, anger boiling through her veins like molten lava that threatened to consume her. _Why do they __**never**__ listen to me? Think they would have learned to not make that mistake by now. _

"Shepard?"

She jerked around, eyes wide and wild, like an animal that had been trapped by its predatory stalker. Kaidan stood there, a brow arched and arms folded over his chest, a frown marring his kissable lips; she had wanted to kiss them, for a long time now. With the anger roiling through her it was hard to recall why she hadn't yet. She groaned and slid to the floor, sitting with her head in her hands.

"Are you alright, Commander?" He asked, the timbre of his voice causing a delicious shiver to skate over her spine.

"Fine."

"You don't seem fine. Those dents in the weapon lockers say otherwise." He took a couple of cautious steps toward her, bringing his boots into her line of vision past her drawn up knees where she had braced her elbows. "As does the screaming."

"We need to go to Ilos," she grunted, dropping her hands to slam her fists into the floor, her body shaking. "But that damned, useless council has grounded me - us. The Normandy is locked out. They won't believe me! About anything!" Her turbulent eyes met his warm amber ones, that slightly concerned expression turning her innards to mush. When had she come to care for him so much?

"Shepard," he held out a hand to her and she sighed as she took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. He pulled just a tad too hard and she tumbled into him, her hands landing on his defined chest, their lips a mere breath away from touching. Her throat went dry and she swallowed thickly as his eyes darkened, a nearly predatory gleam in them. His arms slid around her, gripped her hips, and pulled her flush against him as his lips crashed down over hers.

It was like she had always thought, but his lips were softer than she had imagined. Softer, but more insistent, moving across hers, his tongue sliding out to trace over her lips. When they parted on a pleasured sigh, his tongue slid in to explore and tease the dark cavern of her mouth. Her whole body shuddered, suddenly flaring to life, her center throbbing with a desire she had once been reluctant to acknowledge. She slid her hands into his short, dark hair, pulling him closer, both of them moaning as their lips meshed, tongue, and mouths together until neither of them could think clearly.

He turned them and pushed her toward the mess table, his strong, broad hands gripping her supple rear and setting her on the table's edge. Hands moved to the edge of her shirt and pulled it over her head in one fluid motion, her own hands following suit to rid him of the offending material. They pulled apart, both their chests heaving as hands moved over abdomens and explored the flesh laid out before them. Shepard knew this was a bad idea but as her hands roamed over his defined pecks, his abs, and lower, over his hips, she realized she didn't care anymore. The Council was going to get them killed and she wasn't about to go out in a blaze of glory without ever having had Kaidan. She didn't want any regrets.

"Kaidan…" She moaned his name and brought his head down. They kissed again, longer and more heatedly, as his hands found her bra and rid her of it. Battle roughened palms found her breasts, making her shiver and moan as her nipples pebbled into tight peaks, her hips undulating of their own accord. "I can't wait any longer."

"Commander," he groaned the words, his hands shaking briefly as they rested at the waist band of her pants.

"Kaidan, if we die because of the Council, I don't want to have any regrets." She framed his face and kissed his lips softly. "I would regret never being with you when we had the chance."

"Shepard." He sighed her name and kissed her hard; hands deftly opened the fly of her pants, hands hooking in the material to pull it down off her hips, then off her legs, though it got hooked on her boots. They didn't care in their hurry to be together, Shepard's hands working open Kaidan's own pants and pulling his erection from where it had been hidden. He moaned and lifted her, her hot hands more than enough to make his control snap. Hands turned her and she shuddered as he pressed her over the table in the mess, before ripping her panties from her with a snap of elastic.

A long finger slid home and she moaned, shuddering, her hot center gripping at his digit like a vice. He groaned and moved his hand away, only to replace his finger with his length, hands gripping her hips as he slid home with one sure thrust. They both arched, shuddered, and moaned loud, bodies still as they bathed in the pleasurable sensations wracking them at being joined. She rippled around him in a slight climax, her breathing erratic as hands gripped at the edge of the table for purchase as he began thrusting his hips. He was hard and sure, pushing her to the edge before stopping; again and again until she was nearly sobbing with the need to climax. Sweat dripped onto her back, his biotics humming a faint blue and she realized, through some dim point of perception, that he was torturing himself as much as he was torturing her.

"Kaidan. _Please_." She moaned, half begging and he shuddered, before his hips began a frantic, hard rhythm, flesh slapping against flesh as he slid home within her continuously. She nearly screamed as the climax washed over her, bowing her body back into his as his arms wrapped around her. His teeth found her shoulder and bit as he suppressed a shout of his own, his seed spilling hotly within her with one final thrust.

Panting, they fell against the table.

"Commander, incoming message from Captain Anderson for you." Joker's voice filtered through the comm and she flushed red. Kaidan pulled away from her and helped her redress herself, before he readjusted his pants and slid his own shirt back on.

"Were you spying on me?" She asked cautiously, knowing she would never hear the end of this if Joker has just seen what they had done, rather publicly, in the middle of the mess. Although, now that she thought about it, she was sure there were cameras on board; the thought made her flush with embarrassment.

"No ma'am, just knew that you were on the ship." Kaidan wrapped his arms around her and slid his fingers through her dark hair, kissing her gently. "He said to meet him at Flux, the club in the Wards."

"Got it, thanks Joker," she said almost breathlessly as Kaidan pulled his lips away, only giving her a moment to answer their pilot before he kissed her again. And again.


End file.
